Old Enemies against Old Heroes
by golden perfection
Summary: Sequel to my other story Crazy? No were just crazy in love. CHB is in trouble and Percy and Annabeth have to fight again. But how will they keep their daughter, Twig, safe? Who is rising to evenge Kronos? Find out!
1. And It Starts Again

Twig, Annabeth, and I drove to the park to meet Nico, Thalia and Mrs. O'Leary. We let Twig go and play on the swingset. We all sat on the park bench beside the swingset as Mrs. O'Leary chased birds. I wonder if birds can see through the mist. Probably not or they'd be flying A LOT higher.

Nico and Thalia were acting strange. "What's wrong, guys?" I asked.

"Well-uh..." Thalia tried.

"It's happening," Nico said. "Again."

"What's happening?" Annabeth asked.

"Kronos." Nico answered.

"What?" Annabeth and I asked.

"Actually it's. . .well. . .we're not exactly sure. But we know it's someone who has or is helping Kronos."

"How long have you known?" I asked, feeling a bit confused.

"We just found out yesterday. When we called Chiron and told him we had Mrs. O'Leary. He said that they were in the beginning of a war and it was best to keep Mrs. O'Leary with us for a while."

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked.

Nico put on a smile. "Looks like it's time for the heroes to get back in the game." We all looked around at each other smiling.

Percy's Pov-Percabeth's house

Annabeth was silent the entire car ride home. "Do you-"

"No." she snapped.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Fine then. Ask." she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you think we should go to camp soon."

"I knew it," she said. "No."

"Why not? Camp needs us!"

"Percy! You don't understand! Twig needs us! What would she do if something happened to us, Percy?" Annabeth started to cry. I outstretched my arms and let her crawl into them.

"I-I'm sorry Annabeth."

"We're not heroes anymore. That was a long time ago. We've got Twig now. It's never going to be the same as it was when we were 12."

"I know Annabeth. I know. But. . ."

"I know. We need to do it for camp. Let me sleep on it, okay?"

"Okay." 


	2. Slept on It

~Author's Notes~ Someone else asked this so I wanted to make it clear that all the demigods like Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover etc are in their twenties and Twig is almost two. And I also decided to keep Silena and Beckendorf alive, k? And some characters I've created on my own like Piper who is with Connor and Luna from my other series who is with Malcolm.

"So...?" I asked when Annabeth walked downstairs. Twig was in her arms, with her curly, and wet, jet black hair. They were both dressed up in warm robes. Bath day.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said looking up from Twig. They both looked at me with their fierce grey eyes that matched perfectly. Athena eyes. Signature trademark.

"You slept on it."

"That was a nap, Percy."

"You still slept." Annabeth groaned.

"Fine. I've decided that we have to fight. We can't leave camp struggling but if we are ever in severe trouble you have to swear to me that we'll back out. For Twig's sake."

"I swear. So. . ."

"I'm going to cook dinner and then we'll talk about it when Twig's asleep."

"Alright. What are we having?"

"I am not sure."

Annabeth called everyone into the dining room for dinner. Blue spaghetti. My mom taught Annabeth how to put blue food on anything. Just one more thing to love about Annabeth.

After supper, when Twig was asleep, Annabeth and I began to talk in the living room. "Here's what were going to do," Annabeth started. "Tomorrow we are going to get all the demigods we know together, okay?"

"Okay. We'll tell them about the war and everything else."

"Exactly. Good night?"

"Good night." I said. Annabeth and walked up the stairs, hand in hand, to our bedroom. We kissed eachother goodnight and went to sleep.

I entered my dream tied up in a wooden chair in a dark room. I felt fire burning everywhere. Someone started to slowly walk towards me. As his face began to be lit by the fires, I realized that it was covered by a black mask. "Haven't seen you for a while." he said. It was a voice I knew, but I couldn't put a name to it. Like it had been so long since I had heard that voice. "How ya been?" He leaned closer to me. "How's life for the old hero? What about the heroine?" I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Don't know me do ya?" He placed his hand on his mask as if he was going to take it off but as soon as he did, I woke up.

"Come on, seaweed brain." Annabeth ordered. "Everybody's here." I shot up.

"I'm awake." Annabeth threw my pants and my shirt at me. It hit my face and she laughed as I jumped up and down trying to put my pants on. I ran downstairs with Annabeth. In our living room was Piper and Connor, Katie, Travis, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Charlie, Silena, Malcolm, and Luna.

"Hey everybody." I said nervously. "The reason why we brought you all here is..."

~Author's Notes~

Sorry it took a while to post but I've been sick and I still am so...uh..yeah.

How will everyone take it? Who was in Percy's dream? Will Percy tell them the truth about the war? Tell me in the review! 


	3. It's Been Told

"Another war is starting." I continued. Everyone gasped and began to mumble. "Someone is rising."

"Someone who has or is helping Kronos." Annabeth said.

"To evenge him."

"Why doesn't Kronos just rise on his own?" Connor and Travis asked.

"Because he's too lazy." their sister, Luna, answered.

"We have to fight for camp." Thalia said.

"Yeah." Nico agreed, wanting to be heard. "We did it once, let's do it again."

"YEAH!" everyone agreed. "Demigods rock!" they started to chant.

"So uh..." Silena started. "I'll make some battle gear!"

"I'll make the weapons!" Charlie volenteered.

"Great." Thalia said. "When do we start?"

"What we are going to do," Annabeth began. "We have to go back to camp. Live there until we know that the war is over." I looked at Annabeth and held hands with her. I thought about my dream and how I should have told Annabeth. But maybe it's best to keep it a secret. I mean dreams are just imagination. Oh wait. That's only when your normal!

Percy's Pov~Percabeth's house

When everyone finally left, and Twig was taking her nap, Annabeth and I laid in our bed. "So here's what I'm thinking," Annabeth said. "We have to send Twig to your mother while we are at camp and get her back at the end of the war."

"But that could be as long as forever." I said.

"I know that. And she's not going to understand. So we have to teach her."

"About the gods?"

"The gods. Camp. Everything."

"But if she's at my mom's, she can still get hurt. I mean, the war's usually take over New York and sometimes the entire U.S."

"I know, Percy, I know. What if, well, we could give your mother some money and she could fly out of the country."

"I guess."

"It's going to be hard, Percy. But we can do it." Annabeth hugged me. It felt comforting, warm, and loving, which is what I needed. I knew it was going to be hard, but out of the country? Boy I'm gonna miss her. What if- stop that Percy.

Annabeth and I dropped Twig at Thalia and Nico's house. She was happy to stay with her Aunt Thalie and Uncle Nicoz. She said she was going to dress Nico up like a bunny. We were going to my mom's house to make sure she was okay with keeping Twig for that long. I knocked on the navy blue door. Paul answered it. "Well hello. What a nice surprise." he said.

"Hi Paul." Annabeth and I said. "May we come in?"

"Surely." he opened the door more and we walked inside. He led us to the living room where they sat on the couch and Annabeth and I sat hand in hand on the loveseat. "So where is our grand-daughter?"

"She's at Nico and Thalia's house." I answered plainly. "So what's going on is we need you to take Twig in for a while."

"Why?" my mom asked.

"There's another war starting."

~Author's Notes~

How will Percy's parents react? Funniest? Sweetest? Most romantic? Tell me in the review. 


	4. Tomorrow

"There's another war starting." My mom and Paul's jaws looked like they were going to hit the floor.

"W-wh-"

"What?" my mom finished for Paul.

"Someone is rising to avenge Kronos." Annabeth informed. "They are going to start attacking camp. All the old demigods are going to fight, including us."

"Which is why we need you to take Twig in for a while. And maybe even take her out of the country."

"But-Percy I-" my mom tried.

"We will give you money." Annabeth reasoned. "You won't have to pay a thing. We'll take care of it. It's just the war will be focused on New York. And if it's as bad as the last time Kronos was involved, it could the entire country. We just-" Annabeth's voice faltered.

"Don't want anything to happen to our little girl." I finished.

"I understand." my mom said suprisingly. "I'll do anything possible."

"Thanks." We all got up and hugged eachother. We gave my mom and Paul the money and told them we would call them when the war was starting officially.

We drove to Thalia and Nico's apartment to get Twig. We knocked on the door and heard Thalia call for us to come in. We walked into their apartment and it was warm and smelled like cookies. Nico and Thalia sat in the middle of the couch with Twig on their laps eating bunny shaped cookies. Nico had pink paint on his nose, black paint for whiskers on his cheeks, and a headband with bunny ears on it. "Nice outfit, Nico." Annabeth teased. He smirked and stuck his tounge out at her and she did the same. "Thanks for keeping Twig."

"No prob." Thalia said, standing up and giving Twig to me. "Any time."

We drove home in silence. We scent Twig to her room to play with her toys and Star, her pet hellhound. We sat down on the couch and began to talk. "We need to teach her," Annabeth said. "So she'll understand why we're going away. Why she's going away. And why, forbid this ever happen, something would happen to us."

"Agreed."

"So?"

"Tomarrow." I stated plainly.

"Okay." she took shakily. "Tomarrow."

~Author's Notes~

What will happen next? Funniest? Sweetest? Most romantic? Tell me in the review! 


	5. There She Goes

We woke Twig up a little earlier than usual so we could start her teaching. Annabeth had already gone to the library to get a bunch of Greek books. A wwwwwhhhhole bunch! A wwwwhhhhh-wait what? Oh you get it. Okay. Sorry.

"What are we doing, mommy?" Twig asked.

"A little learning." Annabeth answered.

"But I'm not even in kindygarten."

"I know, sweetie. It's just a little extra that you won't be taught in kindergarten."

"Okay." Twig stated plainly.

Annabeth, Twig, and I sat in a circle and started. Annabeth opened a book about the Greek gods and Goddesses. "There are twelve major gods and goddesses. Zeus, Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hapheastus, Artemis, and Demeter. There are also a lot of minor gods. Sometimes, the gods and goddesses come down to Earth from Mt. Olympus to-a uh-well, to fall in love with a mortal. The mortals have children and those children are half god, half human. Your father and I are demigods, which makes you a mixed blood. The child of two demigods."

"Cool." Twig said.

"Now, mommy and daddy's live are-uh-very dangerous. And they are going to become more dangerous. Are you sure you understand EVERYTHING?"

"Yes mommy."

"Okay. I'm going to read these books to you and here's what's going to happen. Mine and daddy's camp, where they train demigods and mixed bloods, are going to have to-uh-fight some very very bad people. That puts us, and you, in danger. We don't want you to get hurt, so you and grandma Sally are going out of the country. It may be a long time until you see us again."

"Are you and daddy going to get hurt?"

"No pumpkin," Annabeth lied. "We'll be fine."

I knocked on Twig's door as Annabeth was reading her a Greek bedtime story. "Come in daddy." Twig said.

"Hey." I said lamely.

"Hi. Got your bags packed?" I asked Twig. Tomorrow she would go with my mom and Paul and fly to Europe.

"Yup! Mommy even got me a new leash for Starry so I can take her and I have Uncle Travis and Connor's silly string just in case. And I have the seal toy you and Mommy got me at Sea World."

"Great." I walked over to Twig and kissed her on the forehead. Annabeth and I tucked her in and quietely closed her door as we walked out.

"I hate this, Percy." Annabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know. I do too." Annabeth started to cry. I outstretched my arms and she crawled into them. I stroked her messy pony tail and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be fine." I reasurred her.

"You don't know that." she said, not looking at me. I looked at my feet.

"No. I don't"

We drove to airport to meet my mom and Paul. As soon as Twig was on that plane, Annabeth and I would go to camp and train. Yippee. . .

I handed Twig her bags and handed Paul the huge cage with Star in it. "If anyone asks," I told Paul. "She's a St. Benard." Paul nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure this isn't too much trouble, Sally?" Annabeth asked.

"Completely." mom said smiling. "Anything for you guys." She hugged Annabeth and then me. Annabeth and I knelt down to Twig's level.

"You understand why we're doing this, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." she said.

"You've got everything?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. We're going to miss you so much." Annabeth and I said. We picked Twig up, hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, then gave her to my mom.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy." Twig said, waving as they walked away. I put my arm around Annabeth's waist as we waved goodbye to our little girl. Annbeth leaned her head on my shoulder and shed a few tears.

"It'll be okay," I said. "I hope. . ."

~Author's Notes~

Funniest? Sweetest? Most romantic? Tell me in the review! 


	6. At Camp Again

~Author's Notes~ Sorry its soo short but the next chapter will be LONG! Trust me! Bye! Don't forget R&R!

Annabeth and I jumped into the car and raced home. We grabbed our bags for camp and jumped back into her car. It took us about thirty minutes to get to camp. The ride was silent. All you could hear was breathing...scary...

We walked up the hill to camp and through the gate. All the demigods were meeting up at the porch of the big house. Everybody else was already there. "So how's-" Travis tried. Annabeth elbowed him.

"Shut up," she whispered fiercely. "Chiron doesn't know about Twig."

"Oh..."

"She has your guys' silly string just in case though." Annabeth added. Travis smiled and high fived Connor. Chiron trotted up to us and everybody stopped talking.

"Thank you," he said proudly. "It so satisfying to know that you would do anything for this little camp."

"Yeah," I said, thinking about Twig. "Anything."

"Without Camp Half Blood," Thalia said.

"All these demigods here and everywhere else," Silena continued.

"They'd be dead." we all said.

"Once again, thank you." Chiron said smiling. He gestured toward the door. "Shall we?" Everyone shuffled into the big house and sat down to talk. "First thing's first, has anyone had any dreams?" Everyone looked at eachother but no one spoke up. . .exept me.

"I did," I said. "I was tied up in a chair and it was dark. Some guy, probably in his late twenties, was there. But he had on a mask. He asked me how I was and how Annabeth was. As soon as he was going to take off his mask, I woke up."

"Why didn't you tell me, Percy?"

"Because, Annabeth, we were so busy with-uh-you know." Chiron looked at us. "Our jobs. Yes our very important jobs." Annabeth nodded and played along. So did everyone else. Chiron nodded.

"So nice to see you all found a way of life in the mortal world." he said. We all nodded and laughed nervously.

Chiron coughed informatively. "Now-"

KKKKAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!

We all jumped up from our seats and looked at eachother. "Oh no. . ."


	7. The One And Only

~Author's notes~ Remember that I made Charlie and Selina alive so pretend like they came back to life or just never died...k?

Percy's Pov

We grabbed some armor as all of us ran outside. Charlie ran off to get Mrs. O'Leary. We quickly packed on the armor and readied ourselves. "Is that?" Annabeth tried. We looked to the back of the army and sitting on top of the minotaur was the one and only Luke Castellan. "Oh-my-gods..."

"Keep Annabeth away from Luke," Nico said. "I'll take him."

"Okay. I'll take the minotaur and everyone will scatter." I said.

"Okay." I muttered the plan to Annabeth and everyone else. They all agreed and we ran into war.

I ran straight to the minotaur. I tried taunting it so it would throw Luke off but it didn't work. So I tried my plan b. I swung my sword at the minotaur's leg and cut it. "Hey!" Luke called. "Watch it, nimrod!"

The minotaur started roaring and I ran. It followed me and I felt like I was twelve years old again, fighting the minotaur for my first time. I ran faster than I had ever ran before while Luke held on for dear life. "Stop it! Stop you stupid minotaur! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" he kept screaming. But the minotaur ignored. I dove to the left and the minotaur collapsed trying to follow. Luke flew off and started cussing the minotaur. I kinda giggled. Luke ran off to join the rest of his army. Now for the minotaur.

He stood up and tried to step on me which looked like he was trying to dance. I swung at it's feet and cut it but I was only doing little damage. I ran for the beach as I got weaker.

I trudged through the sand with the minotaur right behind me. I ran into the surf, leaving one foot there. The minotaur came closer and forced me to move, but the water did something wierd. It actually came with my foot, wrapping around my leg like a snake. It eventually spread onto my other leg and began to lift me up, higher and higher until I was almost taller than the minotaur. It stumbled backward, trying to figure out how to beat me. I swung at it's head but missed. It swatted it's hand through the giant wave that was keeping me up. As the water started to break apart, I jumped onto the minotaur, climbing onto it's head. As it rocked back and forth, trying to shake me off, I took my sword and jammed it straight into it's head, turning it into a big pile of dust and sand. With my luck, I fell face first into the sand. Feeling a bit weak after that, I ran into the water and stayed under for a few seconds.

I ran back to the gates where everyone was fighting. More than half of Luke's army had died off or ran home with their tail between their legs. That only left a few demigods/monsters that were easy to fight off and Luke himself.

I jumped into the fight, immidiately being attacked by a snake woman. Feeling my newfound energy from the water, I killed it fairly easily, cutting off it's head. After mostly everyone had died off, everyone else had ran home, leaving Luke alone. He smiled evily. "Who's gonna take me on? Annabeth? You wanna do the honors?" Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned to stone. She wasn't moving, but when she did I grabbed her arms and pulled her back whispering to her soothing things. "Aww. The married couple. It makes me soo-SICK! So how's the kid?"

"How'd you find out about her?" Travis asked.

"It's so easy to eavesdrop."

"That's so not cool, dude." Connor said.

"It is for me. Now I'll repeat myself. Who's. Gonna. Take. Me. On?"

"Me." Nico said, stepping forward.

"Hmm. Interesting." Luke taunted. He and Nico stepped in front of eachother and started walking into a circle. Nico made the first move, trying to slit Luke's neck. Luke held his sword up, blocking Nico's and keeping them in that spot for a minutes. "I have something you want."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Something you've missed for a long time. Back down now or you can have it."

"Never." Nico slid his sword down the side of Luke's, sending Luke toppling backward. He quickly got up and ran towards Nico. Nico put Luke in a headlock for a while. He hit Luke's neck with his hand and put something black on Luke. Knowing Nico, it could be anything. I refocused my attention when he actually FLIPPED Luke onto the ground. Nico put his foot on Luke's chest and held his sword over him. Luke smiled. As Nico began to bring down his sword onto Luke, he disappeared. "Where did he go?" Nico asked.

"Uh-" was all we could say.

"That chicken!"

Later that day we all scattered around camp, regathering our memories. After Annabeth and I were done sitting at the beach, we went back to the bighouse. Nico was in the living room on his laptop staring at a blank screen. A red dot appeared and his computer started making noise. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Luke," Nico answered. "He's heading to Olympus."

~Author's Notes~

Dun dun dun! Cliffy! What does Luke have that Nico wants? R&R! 


	8. Found Him

"How do you know he's heading for Olympus?" Annabeth asked.

"'Member when I put him in a headlock?" Nico asked.

"Yeah..."

"I put a tracking device on his shirt."

"Oh. My. Gods! Nico your a genious!"

"Thank you, Annabeth."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go!" We ran out of the bighouse and grabbed all our stuff, got Grover and Thalia to come, and told everyone what the plan was if they attacked again. We ran out of the gates and jumped into mine and Annabeth's car. We sped to the Empire state building, weaving in and out of traffic while managing to avoid probably about 20 car wrecks. When we got there, we ran to the desk. "Olympus. Now. It's important."

"Sorry kid." the old guard told me. "There aint no such thing as Olympus."

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't think Zeus would be very happy to find out that the war was lost because of a stupid guard."

"N-N-Neither do I." he said nervously. He opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out the key. We ran to the elevator and pounded the crap out of the open button. Finally it opened and we all huddled inside.

"Where's Luke heading to?" Thalia asked.

"Um... last I saw he was heading to some garden on the east side of Olympus." Nico said.

"I know where that is!" Grover said as the doors shuddered open. "It's the garden of Pan!"

"Okay goat boy! Take us there!"

The five of us ran as Grover led the way. "There should a huge shed in the middle of the garden. That's probably where Luke's hiding." When we got to the garden, we quietly opened the door to the shed.

"I DON'T CARE, ETHAN! KEEP THEM QUIET!" we heard Luke yell.

"He's here all right." Thalia said.

We tiptoed down the corridor and followed Luke's voice that was continually barking orders at Ethan. We finally found a room that was spreading a line of light. We lined the wall and peeked inside. We couldn't see anything but another door. "Here's the plan," Nico said. "We're going to burst in. Weapons ready."

"K." everybody agreed, pulling out their weapons. We walked to the wall and Annabeth mouthed, "1. 2. 3!" We broke down the door. "Lu-TWIG!" Annabeth screamed. Tears started to fall down her face as I realized that the girl Luke was holding was my daughter. Then Nico saw something.

"Bianca!" he ran over to his sister trapped in the cell. Ethan Nakamura jumped out and held Nico's arms behind his back.

"Nico..." Bianca said, smiling.

"How-" Nico tried. "That's what he ment."

"How did you get my daughter?" I asked.

"It was easy," Luke said. "She was acting just like you, Percy. Staring at mindless pigeons."

"Give her back." Thalia said.

Twig looked scared and wouldn't take her eyes off of me and Annabeth. Then she mouthed, "I'm scared.".

"It'll be okay." Annabeth and I mouthed back.

"Give. Her. Back." Annabeth growled through her teeth.

Luke smiled evily. "I don't think so."

~Author's Notes~

Hi! Sorry it's short! But the next chapter will be long! And I will explain how Bianca is back so no "OMG! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" k? 


	9. short story that doesn't actually happen

Percy pushed the little purple coffin into the ocean and rejoined his wife. He used his powers to sink the coffin under the water. Annabeth sobbed a million tears and so did Percy. Their little girl, Twig, had died at the age of three. She was very sick and in the hospital. She had a disease and just when the doctors found out about it, she was already dieing. The Jackson's said they would spare no expense to save their daughter but the doctors told them that the disease had no known cause. When the Jackson's went inside to see their daughter, she was litterally black and white. Her black hair was as curly as ever and her grey eyes were almost rolled back into the back of her head. Her skin was pale white like someone had squeezed the life out of her. They sat down and held her almost lifeless hand. They didn't tell her that she would die, all they did was say they loved her a million times in a row. Two days later, they had Twig on life support. The doctors insisted the Jackson's take their beloved daughter off of life support and finally put her to rest. They did and now they were putting her where she would have always wanted to be; the water.

Percy and Annabeth stood on the sand, frozen in time, remembering all the memories of their daughter. A little boy walked over to the couple with a flower in his hand. He poked Annabeth's leg, trying to get her attention. She bent down to his level. "Hi." the boy said. "My mommy always taught me that when I saw a pretty lady cry to give her a flower. Here." He gave Annabeth the flower and she kissed him on his cheek. "What happened." he said as Annabeth cuddled into her husband again.

"Our daughter-she uh-"

"I understand."

"Richard!" a woman called. "Richard! Oh my gods, Richard. Don't run away like that!"

"Selina?" Percy asked.

"Percy. Annabeth. Hi. This is my son Richard. What are you doing-" then she saw their tears. "Oh no. No no no. I'm sooo sorry."

"It's okay, Selina."

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not at all." 


	10. He's Got Them

"How did you get Bianca?" Nico asked. "No offence, but she's dead."

"I'll explain." Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Take her, Ethan." Ethan threw Nico to the ground and he got up and joined us.

"Are you a pirate?" Twig asked Ethan. He rolled his eyes and put her in the cell with Bianca.

"Bianca was in the underworld with Hades," Luke started. "She was speaking with her dad when Persephone walked in. She saw Bianca and thought she was a nice kid. Bianca and Persephone started talking and they took a liking to eaachother like they were best friends. After Bianca explained her story, Persephone thought she deserved another chance. So she went and talked to Hades and Hades brought Bianca back to life. I caught her on her way to camp."

"I couldv'e escaped if your breath wouldn't have stunk so much." Bianca scoffed.

"." teased Luke. "And it's Ethan's fault."

"It is not!" Ethan defended. "I told you not to eat garlic bread!"

"Whatever."

"Well?" I said. "I'm not just going to stand here." I charged at Luke and everybody followed. I stood in front of Luke. "I'm gonna enjoy this." I swung at Luke's head and he ducked, missing a head chop. "Scared?"

"Of you," Luke taunted. "Please." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover swat at Ethan's eye.

"Watch it!" Ethan ordered. "That's my good eye!"

I was more focused on killing Luke though. I swung at Luke's legs, arms, and every other part of him. But nothing worked. No matter how hard I tried, Luke was one step ahead of me. He tried to swing at me but I side stepped and he fell down. He grabbed his sword and jumped back up. He stood a stance and so did I. I finally made a move and knocked his sword out of his hand. He picked it up, stood up, and trapped Annabeth. He held his sword to her neck. "Don't move a muscle." Annabeth tried to break free but he couldn't.

"Let her go," I said. "And we'll leave." I looked at Twig and Bianca and mouthed "We'll be back." They both nodded.

"Fine." Luke said. He threw Annabeth on the floor. I helped her up and we Ethan herded us out. He slammed the door behind us.

"Percy, wait." Annabeth said. "We can't leave Twig or Bianca."

"I know." I said, thinking up a plan. "We have to come back with more people."

"Okay." Annabeth and everyone else agreed. "Let's get back to camp." Annabeth wiped away a tear and I hugged her. We drove back to camp to tell everyone.

"Their back!" someone announced when we walked through the gate. Everybody ran of to us.

"What happened?" Travis asked.

"Well-uh," I tried. "Here's what happened. . ."

~Author's Notes~

So so sorry that it is soooooooo short! I'm trying to figure out a BIG event to happen to make a long chapter. 


	11. Game Plan

~Author's Notes~ Okay so... Luna is my OC from the other story and Piper is another character I created so Connor could have a girlfriend so it's not Piper McLean, k? Oh and does anybody want spoilers for the next book in the Lost Hero? I can explain what most of it means in the first book and the title of the second...just in case... Oh and Selina and Beckondorf are alive! Don't like it? To bad! To the story!

Percy's Pov

"Luke has captured Bianca and Twig." I admitted. "We couldn't get them back because he threatened to hurt Annabeth." Everyone gasped. "We have to form a plan that will destroy Luke AND Ethan while still getting back our loved ones."

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

We all shuffled into the Big House's new meeting room. It was like a board room at a the big companies in the movies with a big, long table with leather cushioned chairs. Travis, Katie, Connor, Piper, Chris, Clarisse, Selina, Charles, Luna, Malcolm, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I sat down. "Where's Chiron?" I asked.

"Family reuion." someone scoffed.

"That's nice..." I looked around everyone. "So here's the plan...Malcolm, Annabeth? Would you mind drawing a blue print and taking notes?"

"I call blueprints!" Annabeth said.

"Darn it...you always get the fun things."

"It's okay sweetie." Luna said, pinching his cheeks. Luna is a daughter of Hermes, Travis and Connor's sister and her and Malcolm have been going out since her first day at Camp Half Blood and now they're engaged.

"Okay," I continued. "Luke was hiding in a shed in the middle of the garden of Pan-"

"Was?"

"Well, since we found him he probably is moving somewhere else. Nico has a tracking device on Luke and apparently he hasn't found it yet. It was still there when I was fighting him and with Ethan's bad eye he'll never see it. I think everyone can probably have their own specific jobs while others will fight, sound good?"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Okay. Travis. Connor. You'll unlock the cell that Bianca and Twig will be in."

"K!" they agreed.

"Luna your gonna go in a day early and snoop. If you can, steal all their weapons, bombs, whatever. Tell us what they're planning. Do what you do best."

"You don't even have to ask." Luna said, smiling her evil but still crooked smile. She only smiled like that when she was very very pleased. Then I turned to her other brother, Chris.

"Chris, you'll be Luna's backup. Be her guard, your strong."

"I can do it myself!" Luna forced. I gave her the look that said: 'No. No you can't.'. "Fine." she Hermes kids obviously didn't have any hesitation about going against their own brother. That's good.

"Selina and Charles, you guys will be one weapons slash distraction. Charlie, you'll handle the weapons, k? And Selina, you'll of course be the distraction." They both nodded. "Juniper. Grover. I need you guys to use nature against Luke. K?" They nodded. "Everyone else, you'll be fighters." everyone agreed. Everyone who was a fighter came outside and trained with me, fighting against eachother and sharing techniques. We said goodbye to Luna and Chris as they left to go snoop after Nico had tracked Luke.

The Next Day-Percy's Pov

Luna and Chris ran back into camp breathless. They panted like they were being chased. "What happened, you guys?" Malcolm asked, hugging Luna and kissing her cheek.

"It-it saw us. A monster. It knew-but-but we killed it about, like, five seconds ago." Luna tried.

"But-WE GOT THEIR STUFF!" Chris boomed.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"Luke and Ethan didn't see you, did they?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope." Luna replied proudly. Her brothers Travis and Connor came over to her and hugged her saying, "That's our little sister!" Luna pushed the off while laughing and began speaking again. "They still have Nico's sister and Twig."

"Okay," I said. "Let's get back to training."

~Author's Notes~

I know. I know. Not much excitement. But the next chapter has a TWIST THAT YOU WON'T EXPECT! DUN DUN DUN! 


	12. Twist Time!

~Author's Notes~ Okay so it's twist time! Remeber. Piper (not McLean), daughter of Demeter is my OC for Connor. Luna, daughter of Hermes, is also and OC who is engaged to Malcolm (Annabeth's brother). And Charles and Silena are alive so all you Charles + Silena lovers. . . go nuts.

All the girls had their hair in braids and pony tails and lots of armor on just like the boys. Everybody had their weapons drawn and were practicing with other people. We were going over the plans again. Everybody liked their understood everything which made everything easier. I couldn't take my mind off of Twig and I'm pretty sure Annabeth couldn't either. Or Nico with Bianca.

We all started to huddle into the Delphi Strawberry trucks. Everybody was pretty quiet except for the Hermes kids trying to crack some jokes. The only reason why we laughed was becuase they were so stupid and corny, like most Hermes jokes. Though it was better than the Apollo kids imitating their dad and repeating their lame haikus over and over and over and-well. You get the point.

We stood in the lobby of the Empire State Building for a few minutes for preparations and once again, reviews of jobs. Silena prepped her make up to make sure she would pick a pretty distraction. Katie, Juniper, and Piper made sure they could still summon the plants and Grover made sure he had all his reed pipes prepped and ready to go.

Travis, Connor, Luna, and Chris checked their pockets and made sure they had all their tools. Hair pins, screw driver, and all the other stuff to pick locks along with the Jaws of Life Luna stole from the police a few years back. They were going to make sure Bianca and Twig got out of their cell and got safely back to the trucks where Argus would gaurd them.

Annabeth and Malcolm got everybody into a huddle so they could go over their plans, blueprints, and strategize. Nico kept his laptop with him at all times. Thalia sat beside him staring at a little black dot moving back and forth. "What is Luke doing?" Thalia asked.

Nico replied, "Pacing I guess."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's moved to a different place in Olympus that I've never even noticed." Nico said, his eyebrows knitting together. Annabeth crouched behind Nico and started looking at the laptop screen.

"I don't have a clue of where that is," Annabeth said. "But it looks like it's beside the palace of Nemisis."

"She has a palace?" I asked.

"It's a new feature." We went to the elevators, half of us going up and then waiting for the rest.

I stood in front of all them and remembered the last time I had fought in a big battle. "So is everybody ready?"

"YEAH!"

"FOR OLYMPUS?"

"FOR OLYMPUS!" We all started running, Nico guideing us to where we would find Luke.

We walked towards the palace of Nemesis. As we got closer, we noticed a small house type building sitting a few feet away from it. We tried to open the door, but it was locked. Over the doorknobs was one of those locks on your high school locker, but MUCH bigger. "Travis? Connor?" They shrugged and so did Chris. Luna pushed through them.

"Step aside, boys, and let me show ya how it's done." Luna cracked her knuckles and pressed her ear to the lock. She started turning it and within a few seconds, she was trying to lift it. "Um...help!" Malcolm and I ran and got it from her. I quietly opened the door. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Halls twisted and turned and went in every direction. A million doors lined the walls. One door at the far end of the hallway was shut, but light shined through the crease at the bottom. We all walked along the walls, being as quiet as possible. Everybody had their swords and daggers drawn, ready to jump into battle.

We lined the door. I counted to three on my fingers. Everybody bust through the door. Luke and Ethan were standing in the middle of the room, as if they were waiting for us. "I told you they would come, Ethan." Luke said, smiling.

"How did you know?" Thalia asked. As a reply, Luke took the tracking device off of his shirt and flicked it to the corner of the room.

"Dang it!" Nico shouted. Luke stood up and pulled Backbiter, ready to fight. We all eased closer, causiously. Luke whistled and a flood of monsters entered the room and the battle began. Everyone was fighting a different person. As a squared off with a dracanea (which are extremely overpopulated), I saw the Hermes kids sneak out of the room to find where the were keeping Twig and Bianca. When we were our armies were getting about half and half I went to find Luke.

I trapped him in the corner. I held my sword to his neck. "Your wasting you time, Percy."

"I'm not falling for that." I said, inching closer.

"Oh but I'm not lieing." he said. Then, something that shocked everyone happened. The door, that I hadn't noticed was closed, burst open and a breeze of cold air swung in and time seemed to slow down. Someone stepped into the doorway. He had greyish skin, gold eyes, and a smirk on his face. Kronos. 


	13. Miss Me?

Everyones' heads turned one by one in slow motion. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, or just Kronos. "Miss me?" he taunted. I knew what Travis and Connor would have said if they were here. Good thing they weren't. Kronos walked around the room, examining everyones faces. Sometimes he mumbled, "I remember you." or "Your the one who killed my favorite monster.". I tried as hard as I could to move but it just wasn't happening. Kronos walked beside me and looked at Riptide. "Psssh. Still got that thing, huh?" He pulled his Scythe, somehow, out of the inside of his armor. He sped up time, making everyone go back to fighting like nothing had happened. The only thing that changed was that Nico fought Luke and I turned on Kronos. We twisted and turned and listened to our swords screatch as they slashed together. It felt like hours that we had been fighting, but it was only about five minutes. I sliced Kronos's cheek, which for a moment began to look identical to Luke's, but then it faded and healed. All the monsters were gone and Luke and Ethan had retreated. Kronos left along with them after he took a beating from all of us. Luna, Travis, Connor and Chris ran in. Luna was holding Twig who was hugging her Aunt Luna super tight. Bianca was right behind them. Luna handed Twig to Annabeth and I.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed. We all hugged eachother tightly.

"Oh, sweetie!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm-mmm!" I smiled.

"Good." We looked around. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a bunch of old heroes. "Let's all get home. . ."

-Percy and Annabeth's House-One week from Thanksgiving-

We put Twig down for a nap. Annabeth grabbed my hand and told me we needed to talk. She pulled me into the living room and I plopped onto the couch. "We can't do this anymore, Percy." she said, starting to pace.

"Why? We're emotionally involved." I explained.

"It's coming to the point when Twig is in danger."

"We can make her safe again."

"No, Percy. No we can't. She's in Europe and shes still in danger! 10,000 miles couldn't make her safe, Percy. Don't you get that?"

"Yes, Annabeth. I do." I stood up and walked over to her. I hugged her tightly. "We CAN and WILL make her safe again."

"Now I see why demigods don't have children." Annabeth sniffled. "Maybe she'd be better off without us."

"No. She could never have a better mom."

"She couldn't have a better dad either."

"I know that." a small voice said. It was Twig, riding Star like a horse. She was rubbing her eyes. "I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy." She ran over and hugged our legs.

The next morning I walked out to the mailbox. Bill. Bill. Birthday card (not anybody's birthday). Magazine. Magazine. Camp Half Blood news!

Dear Jackson Family, You are cordially invited to the Thanksgiving feast that will be held on the day before Thanksgiving. You do not have to bring a food item, they will be provided. (But if you do that would be accepted). The feast will be held at five. After you may explore camp and relive memories and or catch up on some training. At dark, we will have a campfire and sing songs. After that, one a.m. at latest, we will have a fireworks concert. We look foward to seeing you. If you can come, please go to our website and add your name before this Friday. Thank you.

Happy Thanksgiving! ~Chiron

I ran inside and told Annabeth. We decided to go so we added our names to the list. It's gonna be nice to be at Camp Half Blood for once that isn't for a war. . .

~Author's Notes~

Sooooooooooooooo sorry its sooooooooooooooooooooooo short and it took sooooooooooooooooooooooo long to post. I have been SUPER SUPER SUPER sick. I could barely move. That's how weak I was...

Anyways hope you likez it. Tommorow will be my thanksgiving special! Yay! 


	14. Happy Turkey Day!

~Author's Notes~ Remember, Silena and Charlie are alive and Piper is my own oc. She's just so Connor can have a girlfriend since it not metioned that he has one. Same with Malcolm and my oc Luna.

Annabeth and I took Twig to my mom and Paul while we went to the Thanksgiving feast at camp. We drove quickly, like usual. I held Annabeth's hand. We parked in the field across from camp like everyone else. We walked up the hill. Peleus was sleeping, like always. We walked into the big house and into the dining room. A huge, long table was in the middle of the room. There we pinecones with little name plates in them. Annabeth, me, Charlie, Silena, Travis, Katie, Chris and Clarisse on one side. Chris, Piper, Connor, Malcolm, Luna, Juniper, and Grover, Nico and Thalia on the other. Mr. D and Chiron were going to sit on the ends. We went into the kitchen. Everyone was cooking and helping set up, even Travis and Connor. We greeted everyone, hugged and all that crazy stuff you do on holidays. Everyone asked how we were doing, how Twig was, and everything else. Eventually the girls stayed in the kitchen cooking and made all the guys set up the table. Stupid girls. . .

"What do you think there talkin' about in there?" Travis asked.

"I don't know," Connor said. "Makeup...blah blah blah... babies...blah blah blah... boys...blah blah blah!"

"I wonder if they talk about machines. . ." Charlie said mindlessly.

"Yeah," Nico said. "Who's got the best blender." Everyone laughed.

"Why do we have to do all the decorating?" Malcolm complained.

"Becuase we don't know how to cook." I said.

"True. I would make a pretty crappy turkey." Malcolm admitted.

"I think we all would, dude."

"Maybe we should spy on 'em." Chris offered.

"Oh no, man. Just no." Charlie warned.

"Why?"

"Do you want to eat?" I asked Chris.

"Yes. . ." he said.

"Then we don't spy on 'em, cause if they catch us, we ain't gettin' no food." Travis said.

"Okay. . . no spying. . . got it. . ."

Everyone sat down and the food looked extremely amazing. The girls took their food and burned some into the fireplace then sat it all on the tabble. "Would anyone like to make a toast?" Chiron asked. We all looked around but no one volenteered.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" Travis and Connor chanted. Everyone chimed in.

"Okay! Okay! OKAY!" Everyone stopped and I stood up. "Um. . . I've known a lot of you since I was twelve and I wouldn't be here without all of you. I'm not that little kid who didn't know anyone. I'm not that kid who was outsider anymore. I'm more than that now, and I wouldn't be that without this camp. We've gone through a lot of wars together, but I wouldn't trade 'em for the world. So to everyone. And to Camp Half Blood. May you always keep heroes safe. . . mostly."

"To Camp Half Blood!"

After all that we went outside to the bonfire. We sang songs and it all seemed like old times. It was a lot of fun. Then we went to the beach and watched the fireworks. Charlie and the Hermes kids set up the fireworks. And the last one, said Happy Turkey Day! 


	15. Luke

"How hard was it to beat Kronos?" I asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth replied. "You tell me."

"How hard do you think? It took us-what-four years to beat him the first time? How are am I supposed to do it again. And it's not just me this time."

"It was never just you, Percy," she sympathized. "It was always us." Annabeth kissed me. How hard was it to beat Kronos? Maybe I should ask Luke. I mean, he's the one who pulled through and practically told us to murder him on the spot.

"Annabeth. . . Percy." a familiar voice said. Annabeth and I stood up in shock.

"Luke. . ." I stepped in front of Annabeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I well- I was- I'm sorry. I never meant to turn on all of you. I was tricked and I was hoping that you could maybe forgive me. . . ?" he said.

"How do we know we can trust you after all you've done?" Annabeth said. "This could be a trick. You could turn on us all again."

"Annabeth-I-"

"No. Don't even talk to me." Annabeth stomped off.

"Percy?"

"You've broken so many hearts. Hurt so many people. Betrayed so many friends," I said. "And you think that just becuase you have the courage to march in here and whine about how sorry you are that we're just going to forgive you?" Luke nodded sadly and looked down at his shoes. "I'll call a meeting. But don't get your hopes up. Lucky you it's up to them not me. If it was up to me I'd scewer you on the spot."

"Thank you, Percy."

I went to the cabins and rang the bell in the middle. If you heard the bell all the head counselors had to come to a meeting in the bighouse. All the new head counselors opened their doors and when they saw me they new what it meant. We went into the bighouse and all took our seats. Travis, Connor, Luna, Chris, Clarisse, Silena, Charles, Malcolm, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, me, Katie, Grover, Juniper and Piper.

"You better have a good reason for this." Clarisse grumbled.

"I do. Luke?" Everyone gasped as Luke walked in. He smiled ackwardly.

"Hi..."

~Author's Notes~

So? Should they forgive Luke? It's your decision! 


	16. The Hermes Kids Get Revenge

"I've changed sides," Luke said. "I'd like to join you."

"What about Ethan?" Thalia asked.

"Kronos murdered him."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So," Luna said. "What are you willing to give up, bro?" All the Hermes kids narrowed thier eyes on Luke and crossed their arms, backing Luna up.

"Anything." he said. Luna smiled evily.

"Gather up." Everyone huddled in a corner. We split. "You have to preform seven tests. If you pass, we'll accept you. If you fail, we kill you on the spot."

"Sounds fair." he agreed.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Let's get started."

-Test 1-  
We all walked to the climbing wall. "Climb the wall." Connor said.

"What?" Luke said.

Connor pointed to the top of the wall. "Climb it! Climb it fast!"

Luke started climbing the wall. Lava poured down, but he avoided it, some of it burned his clothes, though. He made it to the top easily. "Now jump down." Travis added.

"What?" Luke screamed.

"Hmm-mmm." Travis said, nodding.

"Do I get a parachute?"

"Nope. Jump, chicken, jump!" We all watched as Luke paced back and forth.

"Fine." He shuffled closer to the edge. He counted to three to himself then jumped. We all stepped back as he crashed on the ground. Apollo kids rushed in and filled him with ambrosia and nectar. "Okay, what's the third test."

"Oh no," Luna said, stepping forward. "That was only one."

-Test 2-

We all walked to the fighting arena. "Act like you don't know how to fight." Chris whispered to me. I guess the Hermes kids are running the show. We all huddled as they told us their plan.

"You and Percy are gonna fight," said Travis. "If your really on our side, then you won't kill Percy." He picked up swords and through them to us. I didn't get Riptide and Luke didn't get Backbiter.

"This isn't my sword." Luke said.

"Exactly. Fighting with something your not used to will make it more challenging, and more entertaining for us."

"Um. . ." I tried.

"Don't worry," Luna said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We've got enough ambrosia and nectar for any damage done." I swallowed hard.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome!" She ran up to the bleachers to sit with everyone else. Everybody cheered us on. We started fighting. I did what Chris said and acted like I hadn't fought in a long time. Luke ducked down and did exactly what I wanted him to; he tripped me. I fell on my back as everyone faked a gasp. He held his sword above my heart. I saw Annabeth cover her eyes. Luke scowled at me. He dropped his sword and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up. Everybody cheered. "Good job, Percy. You fake well."

"Fake?" Luke asked.

"That's what I like to call a set up." Luna answered.

"Oh you,"

"Ah, ah, ah." she said, waving a finger at her brother. "We've got tests to do."

-Test 3-

For the third test, we got Mrs. O'Leary. "For this test," Chris said. "Your going to be Mrs. O'Leary's food giver."

"What's so hard about that?" Luke asked. Travis and Connor walked up behind Luke and poured meat sauce on him. Then they slid a steak costume on him.

"Your the food."

"What?" Luke screamed. "No!"

"Oh so your still a traitor," Luna said. "Okay. Come on everybody. We've waisted our time."

"No, no, wait!" he protested. "I'll do it." Charlie brought out Mrs. O'Leary and she sniffed the air. She wagged her tail when she found Luke. He heard her stomach rumble so he started to run. Everybody laughed as Mrs. O'Leary barked and chased after him.

-Let's skip ahead to Test 6-

"This," Connor said. "Is going to be the second most important test. It will show us that you are truly into whole 'good side' thing." Luke nodded. "Your gonna Iris Message Kronos and tell him that you're not on his side anymore. You will specifically tell him that you are on the good, purely awesome, totally amazing Camp Half Blood side."

"Okay." Luke said. Connor tossed a coin in the air and pulled a mini spray gun and squirted water in the air. "Show me Kronos." Luke said.

"Luke," Kronos said when he appeared. "How dare you go against my will and leave. Where are you?"

"I-um. . ." He looked around at us. "I am on the good, purely awesome, totally amazing Camp Half Blood side."

"WHAT? YOU DARE BETRAY ME? BE WARNED, LUKE CASTELAN, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Kronos clawed the Iris message.

"That sounded legit." Connor said.

Luke stood there with his mouth open. "I'm dead. . ."

-Test 7-

Luna paced in front of Luke. "This is your biggest test." she said to him.

"Okay." he replied. She handed him a dagger.

"Stab yourself. Right by the heart."

"What?"

"The ambrosia and nectar from the first test should have worn off already. You'll be fine. If stab yourself, it will show us that your really on our side." Luke looked around at eveeryone but no one objected. Luna dangled and fiddled with the dagger.

"I-I can't. . . I'll do it." Luke took the knife from Luna and angled it on his chest. He looked at us one last time, then he stabbed himself. He fell to the floor and Apollo kids rushed around him.

~Author's Notes~

Sorry its been taking a long time. I've been at a friends house studying for some BIG tests we have this week...lol 


	17. It's Over

"I guess we can trust Luke now. . ." I said.

"How do we know that he's not just really devoted to tricking us." Annabeth said.

"He stabbed himself!" Thalia shouted.

"So?" Annabeth argued. "He knows we have like a million Apollo kids and enough ambrosia and nectar to cure five billion elephants!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"How about you two stop arguing so we can figure out if he's lying or not!" I yelled.

"And how do we do that, oh wise one." Thalia snapped.

"Hey! Watch it! When you came back to life did anyone think you were a spy?"

"That's different!"

"How? Just because Luke wasn't a tree doesn't make it different."

"Oh," scoffed Thalia. "Do you really wanna go there?"

"GUYS STOP!" Grover yelled. "There's no use in argueing when it's already done. Luke is on our side now. What we have to do is make use of his strength and if he betrays us again, then we'll just have to deal with it."

"Grover's right." Annabeth agreed. "That's the logical and mature thing to do. We can't a little thing like this tear us all apart."

"Agreed..." everyone said.

Then Luke walked in. He was struggling. He was constantly groaning and wincing. "Really? Stab myself? Really?"

"Hey," Luna objected. "It was the only way we knew you were truly on our side. Besides, you didn't have to agree to it. I could've came up with another test."

"What?"

"Hmm-mmm."

"Wow, thanks for telling me that."

"Your welcome."

The rest of the day we worked on training. We made more plans. We did a lot. Everyone was tired and everyone wanted to end the war. Everyone groaned in pain at the work they had ahead of them. "Man," Grover said. Me, Nico and Grover were taking a break from training.

"I hate this." Nico said. "When's it gonna be over?" I looked around mindlessly. Something caught my eye. The gate.

"Right now." I replied. Troops were invading camp. We jumped up and ran around, yelling for everyone to prepare for battle. I found Annabeth. "Hey. Kronos. He's coming."

"Yeah. I heard." she said.

"Come on." I took her hand and started to run.

"Wait." she said. She stopped. "Kiss me."

"Why?"

"'Cause you never know who's gonna die."

We ran into battle and came out victorious. Everything after that was perfect. Everyone lived their lives. Got married, had children. Everything was good. For now and until forever... 


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

So here's the deal...I could make a sequal about Twig's life...or i could keep adding on to this story?

If you don't review this story will die...forever...SO REVIEW! 


	19. AN Please read

Names/Couples/Genres

1. Deep Scars/Percabeth & other couples/love hurt story

2. That's Our Girl/Percabeth and other couples/family romance story

3. I Can Feel The Pressure/Percabeth and other couples/higschool story

4. LaLa/Percabeth and other couples/songfic story

5. Jade Cunnington/JadexMalcolm and other couples/oc story

6. Who Is It?/Percabeth and other couples/oc story

Summaries!

1. Deep Scars/Percy's dead. Annabeth's heartbroken. Nico loves Thalia. Thalia leaves the huntresses for Nico. Artemis hates Nico. Annabeth goes nuts. Is Percy really dead? Find out!

2. That's Our Girl/Percy and Annabeth's daughter is going to be homeschooled. Nico and Thalia are pregnant! Katie and Travis get married. Grover and Juniper are adopting? Lots is going on to our favorite PJO couples...(sequel to Old Enemies against New Heroes)

3. I Can Feel The Pressure/Cliques. Oh my the cliques. Annoying teachers. Impossible preps. Monsters! Eek! How will they survive? I'll tell ya...love.

4. LaLa/Taylor Swift, Paramore, AAR, Chasing Cars, Ashlee Simpson, One Republic, ect. All songfics about our favorite PJO couples.

5. Jade Cunnington/ Jade Cunnington is a daughter of Hermes and is new at CHB. Jade crushes on Malcolm, son of Athena, and he crushes back. When the whole camp is under attack she is the only one who can help.

6. Who Is It?/ Someone at camp half blood has disappeared. Who is it? Well. Everyone is having dreams about a girl who keeps asking "What kind of flowers are in that vase?". Who is it? Find out!

Well I hope they sound exciting. I'm not sure when I'll start em' but this is a reminder to myself so I don't forget to write them. They are all about PJO! And for you that also read my story PJATO Goes to Kindergarten I'll still keep it going...(I might even make it a never ending story...but would anyone keep reading it?)


	20. Another Author's Note

So another author's note. I know. Annoying. And I'm really sorry.

But anyways... I'm going to start my 'That's our Girl' story. It's about Twig and the whole gang.

I'm also writing the 'Deep Scars' story.

And the 'PJATO goes to Kindergarten' story.

So I've decided that I will submit one chapter every week. Maybe more than that if I have enough time. I just can't write a chapter everyday. School is so overwhelming. But during the summer I'll be able to submit more than one chapter a week. Probably a chapter a day. But that's like two months away. So you'll have to wait. Sorry.

So should I wait to start 'That's Our Girl' story? Plz tell me. I'm a little confused about what to do so plz help. Plz and thankies!

PS I'm also working on some oneshots...=)


End file.
